DXW Last Resort 2019
Card Six-Man Tag Team Match The Masters of Society (Maximillion Pegasus, Nobuyuki Sugou, & HIM) vs. Tyler Mattias Clemen, Adam Oliver, & Akira "AK-47" Kenshin Six Sides of Steel Match for the DXW International Women's Championship Lisa © vs. Lord Dominator DXW International Championship Ash Ketchum © vs. "Bad Boy" Joey Janela DXW Social Network Championship Tiger Mask W © vs. The Sinful Neglect For Sakura Hagiwara's DXW International Women's Championship Opportunity at DestructionMania III Mira Fallegeros vs. Sakura Hagiwara w/Misaki Toyoda DXW World Tag Team Championship The Lost Boys (Mokuba Kaiba & Timmy Turner) © vs. Night Raid (Lubbock & Wave) Six-Woman Tag Team Matc'''h The Mistresses of Society (Shego, Zeena, & Demencia) vs. Chun-Li & The Snow Queens (Mei-Ling Zhou & Mizore Shirayuki) '''DXW International Women's Tag Team Championship The Roanapur Rebels (Revy & Michiko Malandro) © vs. Shantae & Risky Boots Preshow DXW Mixed Tag Team Championship Night Raid (Tatsumi & General Esdeath) © vs. Brock & Olivia LastResort2K19Preshow.jpg LastResort2K19DXWInternationalTagTeamChampionship.jpg LastResort2K19MistressesofSocietyvChun-Li&TheSnowQueens.jpg LastResort2K19DXWWorldTagTeamChampionship.jpg LastResort2K19MiraFallegerosvSakuraHagiwara.jpg LastResort2K19DXWSocialNetworkChampionship.jpg LastResort2K19DXWInternationalChampionship.jpg LastResort2K19DXWInternationalWomensChampionship.jpg LastResort2K19MastersofSocietyvClementOliverKenshin.jpg Results *Preshow. Esdeath goes for another chokeslam, but Olivia counters with a hurricanrana and hits her with another Alolan Kiss to make a pinfall but the lights went out and a thud just heard. As the lights back on, the crowd is in shock as Akame appears in the ring after Olivia got knocked out. Akame picks Olivia up and hits her with a powerbomb as the referee stops the match. After the match, Tatsumi tosses Brock in the ring and hits him with Incursio. Akame then hands Tatsumi & General Esdeath their DXW Mixed Tag Team Championship belts and celebrates with them then leaves the ring. *2. The Sinful Neglect walks outside of the ring to get a steel chair then goes back to the ring with it. The Sinful Neglect grabbed Tiger Mask W by the throat and said to him "Look at me, Tiger! You are a fucking failure just like your brainless dead sensei and that slutty pop star into wrestler of a wife of yours! And your belt is mine!" Then The Sinful Neglect goes for The Original Sin on the chair, but Tiger Mask W is going into rage mode as he counters The Original Sin then hits The Sinful Neglect with a German Suplex ten times followed by Tiger's Roar to make a pinfall victory. After the match, Tiger Mask W hits The Sinful Neglect with another Tiger's Roar, this time on the chair. Tiger Mask W grabs the mic by saying "Sinful Neglect...DON'T YOU EVER...TALKS ABOUT SAKURA HAGIWARA...AND MITSUHARU MISAWA...EVER AGAIN! EVER!" Tiger Mask W then storms out with a standing ovation. *6. After the match, Peter Pan is helping Timmy, who's crying in pain as he's favoring his ribs from Wave's Spear, back in the ring to showing Night Raid some good sportsmanship until General Esdeath hugs a sadden Timmy as Lubbock helps Mokuba up and Wave raises Mokuba's arm for the Code of Honor. Peter Pan, Mokuba, & Timmy are kneeling towards Lubbock, Wave, & General Esdeath with a standing ovation. *7. The final moments of the match were Lisa climbs up to the top of the cage and Lord Dominator pulls the referee as Lisa accidentally hits the referee with Johto Charge off the top of the cage as the crowd cheers and chanting "HOLY SHIT!". Lord Dominator hits Lisa with #1 Leaderboard then climbs out of the cage. After the match, Lisa starts tearing up in pain as the EMTs arrive to stretch the referee Ryoko Sakamoto out of the arena to the hospital and the trainers help Lisa out of the ring for a standing ovation. *8. During the match, Tyler was going for the Supermodel Kick on HIM, but Tyler accidentally hits Adam with Supermodel Kick as HIM ducks out of the way and charges Tyler to the steel steps back first. After the match, The Masters of Society walks out in a huff as Tyler, Adam, & Akira celebrates in the ring until Tyler hits Akira with Supermodel Kick as the crowd boos at Tyler but Adam hits Tyler with OWA-KO as the crowd cheers at Adam. Adam picks up Tyler's DXW World Heavyweight Championship belt then raises it as the crowd cheers then puts it back to Tyler and walks out to close the show. Miscellaneous *Tony Schiavone announces the sixth and final inductee of the DXW Extreme Hall of Fame 2019 will take place tomorrow at DXW Aftermath. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW CPV's Category:2019